camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.24
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.24 Release Notes October 5, 2001 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - The "Friends" tab has been renamed the "Chat" Tab. To chat to your Chat Group, now use the /chat instead of "/friends". - There is a "mini" button on your character sheet that launches your mini-friends monitor window. This keeps track of which of your friends is online, in real time. - Berserker Frenzy really now lets you use combat styles. We mean it this time. Really. - Backstab damage has been increased greatly (unlike yesterday, when we told you it increased, but really didn't). The "Backstab" styles now take your Critical Strike specialization into account whenever you do one of the "from hidden" styles, so you will want to be highly trained in it. - A problem where you sometimes could not apply poison to a weapon, even though it was the appropriate level has been fixed. - "Bolt" type spells will now hit almost always (85%). Against higher level monsters, you may do less damage, but you'll hit much more often. - All damage spells (DOT, Targeted, Directed Damage) will now hit more often, although they may do less damage against higher-level monsters. - Bandwidth usage in congested areas has been optimized by 15%. WORLD NOTES - Border keep guards have been raised in level by 5 levels. - Many grammatical changes and fixes to quest text. OBJECT NOTES - In Midgard the Tomte Lair is now itemized, item levels 10-16. - Over 20 new 1 time drops per realm have been added over the week. Included in these new items are some weapons with magical effects. - Fixed many bugs with jewelry items that were not initially set up correctly. Condition and Durability should be much better on many jewelry pieces. - After this patch if you find any items that have resists, and the resist is below 3% please post this in the item bugs section of the beta boards. ART NOTES - Some of the male Dwarf models were not using proper face textures (they were using Human Norse textures). These have been fixed; so you may notice your dwarf male looking a little ruddier when you log in. SPELL SYSTEM CHANGES - Non-specialization bolt damage was raised by 10% (an oversight from the last bolt tuning). - All bladeturn lines (Skin of Sand etc.) have had their costs modified. The lower levels now use a percent of the caster's pool instead of a fixed amount, since the amount of damage this spell absorbs goes up with level. - An architectural change was made to the way shouts and other instant effects work to support future additions to the spell system and fix some bugs with spells like the Cleric's Drive Evil spell line. There may be bugs in the system that need to be worked out, we'll be keeping an eye on things over the weekend. Please note this change was not intended to alter game balance, so any strange timers or durations should be reported and they will be corrected as soon as possible. Wizard changes: - Changed the functionality of the Burst of Steam line, it should work better now. Bard changes: - Fixed awarding of Lesser Reconstitution. Cleric changes: - Heavenly Visions line is now a mesmerize as intended (it was mistakenly set to be a root). - Holy Wrath line was added back in, at higher mana cost than before. This will be reduced again if there are further balance issues with the spell line. - Drive Evil should work properly now. Warden changes: - Solar Conversion should be castable again. Champion Changes: - Reduced the effectivness of higher-level debuffs, which tones down their over-powered RvR capabilities. Mentalist changes: - The Mind Fade and Illusory Aches lines of DoTs now stack. This occurred a few patches ago, but was undocumented. Category:Patch Notes